


two for one special

by Megakatze (LaufeiaEvans)



Series: Magic in the Hamptons Expanded Universe [3]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Barebacking, I simply think that Logan deserves to have a double orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeiaEvans/pseuds/Megakatze
Summary: That one deleted scene from Magic in the Hamptons that I can't stop talking about.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III
Series: Magic in the Hamptons Expanded Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071590
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	two for one special

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Julian isn't exactly a role model when it comes to getting fucked. Practice safe sex, kids.

“Who wants Chinese?”

Derek’s voice echoed strangely through the empty living room as they filed in, tossing bags of tennis balls and racquets in a heap on the floor. He whipped out his phone, no doubt pulling up the menu of their favorite takeout spot.

“Get me a lo mein,” Logan shot back in lieu of an actual answer. He leaned against the bar, elbows propped on the countertop. They’d been outside for hours, engaged in a tennis match that had gotten quite a bit more heated than anticipated. He was starving.

“I want beef,” Julian added, glancing down at his own phone. He had spent most of the afternoon in the pool, his hair still wet and glistening. Logan caught himself staring as a stray droplet of water dripped down his bare chest. Julian glanced up, noticing him, and he raised his eyebrow just slightly. Logan cleared his throat.

“One of us will have to go get it,” he said, tearing his eyes away from Julian. Derek blinked at him.

“You volunteering?” he said dryly, and Logan rolled his eyes.

Julian hopped down from the barstool, tossing his phone in the general direction of the couch. “Not it,” he said with a smirk, and Derek shook his head.

“Fine.”

He walked away in a huff, grabbing his keys off the rack before shrugging on a jacket and slipping out the door. Logan wasn’t sure he even bothered to put shoes on, but he didn’t dwell on the thought. His mind was elsewhere.

“You wanna hit the shower?”

Julian stopped just as he was about to flop down on the couch, glancing up at Logan with that same barely-perceptible raised eyebrow. Logan returned his gaze intently. Keeping his face carefully neutral, Julian replied casually, “With you?”

Logan studied Julian for a moment, trying to gauge his reaction. He was still a little hesitant to initiate things between them, even if he was reasonably confident by now that Julian would be interested. But when he didn’t back away, Logan took a step toward him, reaching out to curl his fingers around Julian’s wrist. Julian’s breath hitched when Logan pulled him in closer. They paused for a moment, eyes locked on each other, before Logan ducked down to close the gap between them.

Their lips met, Julian’s tasting faintly of chlorine. Logan sighed against his mouth. He’d been feeling keyed up all day—partly from the game, but mostly, if he was being honest, because of Julian. His free hand came to rest at Julian’s waist, bare skin warm under Logan’s touch. Julian had a rather annoying habit of walking around shirtless during their vacations. It had been distracting enough before Logan knew what it felt like to touch him, before he felt the nagging urge to have his hands and mouth all over that beautiful body.

Julian leaned into him, his tongue pressing against Logan’s bottom lip. Logan’s mouth opened eagerly against his. He stumbled back, following as Julian guided him across the room, his hand on Logan’s chest. Their lips broke apart as Logan fell back onto the couch. He stared up at Julian, his breath catching in his throat.

“I think the shower can wait,” Julian mumbled, climbing into Logan’s lap and tugging hastily at his waistband.

Logan helped him unbutton his shorts, his cock straining against the fabric underneath. Julian smirked a little at the sight. Logan was about to make a comment, but he lost his train of thought entirely when Julian slid his swim trunks down over his hips, exposing his own erection. Without thinking, Logan reached out to grab Julian’s waist with both hands, pulling him into his lap. His legs spread eagerly as he straddled Logan, grinding down against his aching cock.

“Do you have a condom?” Logan gasped out.

Julian paused a moment. He bit his lip, his eyes flicking up to meet Logan’s with a calculating look.

“I’m clean,” he said carefully, and Logan’s breath caught in his throat. Julian stared down at him intently. “Are you?”

“I... _I_ am,” he stammered, a little hesitant. “As long as Derek is.”

Julian smirked, just slightly. “I think he’s good,” he mused. His arms snaked around Logan’s neck, his hips rolling in his lap. Logan whimpered under his breath as he leaned in closer. “I want to _feel_ you.”

He surged forward, their lips crashing together in a messy kiss. His fingers dug sharply into Julian’s sides. Julian responded eagerly, rutting against him as his tongue slid into Logan’s mouth. He whined impatiently as Logan struggled to free his cock from the confines of his underwear, as he rummaged around the side table for a bottle of lube, as he hastily slicked himself up just enough for Julian to sink slowly down onto him.

Julian took the lead, a desperate moan escaping his lips as he settled in Logan’s lap. Logan froze, forcing himself to hold back. He didn’t want to hurt Julian, after all. But Julian didn’t appear to share his concern. He rolled his hips, hitting a deeper angle, and all Logan could do was stare as he picked up his pace, throwing his head back with a moan. Julian rode him hard, taking what he wanted with a hungry desperation, and Logan couldn’t get enough of it.

Holding tightly to Julian’s waist, Logan dived in fervently to mouth at Julian’s neck. He moaned low in his throat when Julian tensed around him. He thrust into him involuntarily, already feeling his pleasure building. He tried to fight it, to focus on anything other than Julian’s warm skin under his lips or that tight heat around his cock, but Julian just wouldn’t stop, and Logan found himself unable to resist. He finished with a groan, his hips snapping up against Julian’s as he spilled into him, his orgasm hitting hard.

Julian paused, panting heavily as they both fought to catch their breath. He glanced down at Logan with narrowed eyes.

“I wasn’t done.”

Logan blinked. “What?” he gasped, his mind still hazy.

“I wasn’t done,” Julian repeated, shifting position in his lap. Before Logan had the chance to move, Julian rolled his hips back experimentally, driving Logan’s cock deeper into him. He closed his eyes, moaning softly as he picked up his pace. Logan stared openmouthed as Julian started to ride him again, not even giving his cock a chance to lose its hardness.

“Oh,” he gasped, but Julian ignored him, bouncing in Logan’s lap as though nothing had happened.

Logan's cock was unusually sensitive, and he whimpered a little at the overstimulation. But it wasn’t unpleasant. He felt heat pooling in his groin, and he soon found himself matching Julian’s thrusts, losing himself in the sensation. He ducked back down to suck a small hickey into the crook of Julian’s neck, and Julian moaned, leaning in to press their bodies flush together. He was warm and pliant in Logan’s arms, and Logan held him tightly as he gave him what he so clearly wanted.

“Fuck,” Logan muttered, gasping for breath against Julian’s skin. He held tighter onto his lower back.

“ _Harder_ ,” Julian whined in response, his movements quickening.

It was too much. Logan knew it even before he felt it, that same impulse overcoming him as Julian continued to take his cock faster and deeper.

“I’m gonna cum.” He screwed his eyes shut, trying to force back the urge, but Julian was still riding him hard and moaning in his ear and he could barely even think straight. “Jules, I’m gonna cum again if you don’t stop,” he warned, his voice coming out as a desperate whine.

But to his surprise, Julian just held on tighter. “Do it,” he hissed, his hips driving down onto Logan’s cock. He let out a breathy moan in Logan’s ear, and Logan felt like he might pass out. “Cum in me,” Julian whined, and Logan had no choice but to oblige.

His teeth sank into Julian’s shoulder as he tried and failed to stifle a shout, his second orgasm hitting even harder than the first. He exhaled sharply against Julian’s skin, and Julian moaned in response, his hips gyrating smoothly over Logan’s spent cock. Logan drew back, falling bonelessly against the couch cushions, and as he blinked up at Julian he noticed his satisfied smirk.

“I’m still not done,” he murmured, but Logan just shook his head.

The sound of the door opening startled him, but Julian barely reacted, sliding off of his cock gracefully and settling beside him on the couch. Logan’s cum dripped out of him, and Logan couldn’t help but stare, his mouth falling open slightly at the obscene sight. Julian flashed him a seductive look, and he briefly considered whether he might be ready to go again.

Fortunately for both of them, though, Derek seemed entirely unsurprised to find them in their current state.

“You couldn’t have waited for me?” he grumbled as he set their food down on the counter. Julian snickered, folding his arms behind his head and wiggling his hips suggestively.

“Don’t worry, babe,” he crooned, and Derek raised an eyebrow. “There’s still plenty to go around.”

Derek glanced over at Logan, who was still slumped over on the couch, his legs far too weak to move.

“I can’t believe I’m getting _your_ sloppy seconds,” he groaned, but his hands were already on his waistband.


End file.
